Type-13 Compact Offence Weapon
The Type-13 Standard Issue Compact Offense Weapon, or more commonly the Pummeler, is the Remnants' and Jiralhanae Kingdoms's main standard sidearm. It offers small but useful protection against close quarter targets, and is ideal for open assault combat operations, as it serves as a light, relatively cheap and punchy weapon for many infantry forces. Overview Although not the strongest or most powerful of all weapons, this compact assault pistol really helps military personnel, who wield heavier, not so rapidly offensive, weaponry. This gun is used a lot by Standard Infantry and Stalkers as it is a decent assault sidearm to accompany their longer ranged and covert adapted weapons. Overall it isn't too effective as a primary weapon in sustained combat but as a small light sidearm, it is very useful to use on the battlefield. Even many higher ranking officers and military personnel favour this sidearm as it provides a quick but effective defence in desperate or close quarter battle situations. During 2600, frequent use of the Pummeler in covert operations called upon a more specialised variant of the weapon to suit its growing demand. Make-shift suppressed mock ups were being built by many Stalker technicians however the weapon's effectiveness was severely decreased and was dangerous to use. Therefore PI, responded to this and built a Stalker variant of the Pummeler. Stalker Pistol The Type-13 Stealth Issue Compact Offense Weapon, or also known as the Stalker Pistol, was a stealth variant of the original Pummeler pistol. It severed as the main side-arm for Brute Stalkers. It's heat and sound signature were heavily decreased, which called upon major modifications to the internal firing system. The firing mechanics work by a newly designed Cryomagnetic Propulsion System. Instead of super heating projectiles, and propelling them using the heat propulsion system, this new cold firing system heats the projectiles normally but then rapidly cools the newly formed shard and propels it by magnetic rails. The heat and sound signature is decreased, and to some degree so is the damage of the projectile, however the accuracy is improved on and its applications in covert warfare are extensive. The physical appearance has also changed slightly. The main difference is the larger front end, which houses the Cryomagnetic Propulsion System. The cold firing system is larger than the original Pyronic firing system, therefore taking up more room. This variant is also used by the JA Commandos, on covert special operations. Remarks "God knows how many times my primary weapon has ran out of ammo, overheated or taken too much damage, and then this sweet toy saves my life!" - Remnant Brute Captain commenting on the main variant's help throughout his career. "Creep up, invisible, raise the pistol, aim at the head. A swift muffled spit, and the Jackal collapsed. Instantly turned to the other foolish twig and popped him square between his shocked eyes. They never knew what hit them..." - JA Stalker talking about the stealth variant's accuracy and overall covert success. "TUT, goes the almost-silenced-cryomagnetic-propelled-pyronic-round through the enemy's head. I love it!" - Remnant Stalker Minor after his first use of the stealth variant. ----